


The altar is my hips even if it's a false god

by MintQueenJo



Series: Make confessions and we’re begging for forgiveness [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Magnus Bane, Choking, Jealous Alec Lightwood, Jealousy, M/M, Malec, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Rough Sex, Smut, Suit Kink, Tie Kink, Top Alec Lightwood, aggressive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintQueenJo/pseuds/MintQueenJo
Summary: Alec kept raking his eyes over his boyfriend’s body, the familiar piercings, rings, and necklaces in place. God he was something else and Alec loved him so much. He shot Magnus a text letting him know that he saw the man. And surprise painted his face pale when Magnus looked at his phone before sticking it back in his pocket.Alec wanted nothing more than to yell or punch the wall. He did neither, instead he grabbed Magnus’ face as he backed him against the brick wall in the alley behind Pandemonium. “You’re lucky I love you.”Magnus’ eyes searched Alec’s face before his mouth pulled up into a smirk, “jealous?”Alec crashed their lips together, or well tried, Magnus turned his head and only said one word, “home.”





	The altar is my hips even if it's a false god

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes the sequel.
> 
> This may become a series ya'know, if you guys want it to go on?
> 
> Title is once again from Taylor Swift's False Gods

Magnus sat in his spacious bathroom in the apartment him and his boyfriend, Alec, shared. He had a sly look to his eyes as he read the back of the box in his hands. It’s been a while, about a couple of months, since the bar incident. The one where Alec asked one of his best friends and coworker to have the coworker’s boyfriend stop by the bar and pretend to hit on Alec.

Magnus didn’t know that while Alec and Lorenzo were talking it wasn’t flirting, it was just dry humor and snarky comments that they had played Magnus for a fool. Lorenzo apologized and said that him looking at Alec’s ass was more for show because he knew it would have given Magnus the most jealousy.

It did.

And it didn’t.

Magnus wasn’t going to deny, that night was one of the best fucks of his and Alec’s relationship, if not the best of his life.

But Magnus was still salty about being lied to and tricked. He was also mad to find that while he stood in their living room naked waiting for Alec to make good on his promise, that on the way home Alec had texted Underhill. Texted him to call Alec’s phone. The man was asking if they made it home okay before Lorenzo got worried that he overdid it. Alec had simply walked out onto the balcony so Magnus couldn’t hear his boyfriend’s conversation.

So while Magnus stood there, with only his jewelry on and worried about Alec’s attraction to the man that he thought Alec had just met, his boyfriend found it funny to make  _ him  _ worry.

And while Magnus knew he was tired he laid awake a little longer than his sweet counterpart did, and thought. There wasn’t much he could do, but he did know what he did best.

So with the box in hand he had to open it and with a deep breath began mixing the contents.

Alec had begun to worry, Magnus seemed to be withdrawing lately. If he could even call it that? Touches became sparse and so did their love making. Alec had apologized profusely the morning after the incident, he even refused to bring it up after that. He saw how angry it had made Magnus when everyone let him fully in on their little joke.

Even if Magnus walked funny for a few days, and the memory of Magnus with his eyes rolled back and his knees on either side of his head, made Alec harder than he had ever been. He may had revisited that night when Magnus had to stay late at the shop. It had become one of Alec’s favorites personally. He still was trying to make it up to his boyfriend.

Which is how he ended up at this nightclub called Pandemonium, it was one of Magnus’ favorites. The loud bass of the music rattled and Alec could feel it in his bones, not that he didn’t like it. No he loved it, the first time he came here is when him and Magnus met, the music and a few drinks and he had a handsome, tan skinned, streaked haired young man grinding on him.

Alec smiled as he lifted the martini glass to his lips, the memory of Magnus that night made him more in love than actually arousing him now. He had a busy day at work and one would think that he wouldn’t want to be at a packed club but Magnus wanted to go out and Alec didn’t mind sacrificing this night to make his love happy.

He continued to sip the martini in hand as he flipped through messages on his phone before shooting off a text asking his boyfriend where he was. He took the glass back to the bar and ordered another one, another text before he stuck his phone back in his jacket pocket.

An attire he’d never wear to a club really but Magnus liked him in his three piece suit. He especially liked when Alec wore his gray suit and the purple tie. “Hey, Maia.” He leaned on the bar and smiled at the bartender and his friend, her curly hair bounced as she turned to him a big smile on her face.

“Alec, waiting for Magnus?” She quickly made his martini and slid it over to him, he paid and like always tipped her very well.

They chatted for a while about her schooling and Bat, his sister’s fiance’s other best friend and Maia’s boyfriend, before he said goodbye pointing the rim of the martini glass at her and walking away. His eyes searched the crowd, hand pulling out the phone to shoot off another text.

Magnus would have responded by now, even if he was busy, panic started rising in his stomach before a familiar laugh to his left made him look. Magnus leaned against the wall a tall man with blond hair that had a few green streaks on the top stood there talking to him. If Alec wasn’t dating Magnus he’d really worry about this guy being Magnus’ type, with the outlandish almost punk clothes and hair.

Alec’s stomach nearly dropped to his knees, Magnus stood there looking much like he did when Alec first saw him. Hair was multicolored starting at green or teal, it was hard to tell with the different colored lights that were in the club, it morphed into a dark blue before purple then a bright magenta. His shirt was a fishnet long sleeve top there was teal and silver glitter pasted onto his chest and stomach. From where he was Alec could see the dark eyeliner smudged around his eyes. The pants Magnus had on were tight his favorite pair of boots zipped up his calves.

Alec kept raking his eyes over his boyfriend’s body, the familiar piercings, rings, and necklaces in place. God he was something else and Alec loved him so much. He shot Magnus a text letting him know that he saw the man. And surprise painted his face pale when Magnus looked at his phone before sticking it back in his pocket. The blond continued to talk to him before a girl in dreads came over, hand placed on the man’s back. She smiled at the two men before placing a hand against Magnus’ chest. Alec took one sip of the martini, letting a jealous feeling of anger crawl up his spine.

Magnus didn’t look around once, didn’t look for him. Alec retreated to a booth, somewhere where he couldn’t see Magnus. Was his joke really that far that Magnus and him were ending? Plus his boyfriend  _ invited him  _ out to this club, was it just to publicly let him know they were over? Was it so there couldn’t be a scene and that Alec would just give up quietly?

Alec chugged the rest of his drink before eating the olive. His eyes staring through the empty booth across from him. He should have walked over and grabbed Magnus and kissed him in front of those two, sent the message that he was taken. But part of Alec couldn’t believe that Magnus would so brazenly set up a threesome with a good chance of being caught. Another martini was set down in front of him and Magnus was sliding into the booth next to him.

“There you are pup.” Alec turned as Magnus raised an appreciative eyebrow, a finger tracing the tie. “I love you in a suit, makes me want to undress you and keep the tie around your neck to hold on to it as you fuck me.”

His breathy tone made Alec’s cock twitch in his pants before he pulled away, a smirk appeared so quickly on Magnus’ face that Alec thought it was the play of the lights. “I’ve been texting you.”

He watched as Magnus’ eyebrows shot up, “you have been?” He pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen, “well look at that! You have been, I’m sorry baby I was busy.” He leaned over to kiss the taller man’s cheek, the gloss on his lips a little sticky. Alec turned his head before Magnus could pull away to claim his lips in a kiss. Their lips moved together as the bass trembled and made their glasses on the table rattle a little. Magnus grabbed Alec’s face, his breath coming in little pants. They sat there kissing, maybe a little light touching of Magnus occasionally reaching down to teasingly rub between Alec’s thighs, the outline of him through his pants making his blood warm.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered as he reached down to give Alec’s cock a squeeze, “I’ve missed you so much today.”

“I’ve missed you too. So your hair?”

He leaned back and fingered a strand smiling, “Do you?”

“It makes me want to grab a handful and guide you as I fuck your perfectly round mouth.” Alec listened to him groan before he grabbed hold of his drink to swallow it down. Alec did the same.

“More?” Magnus took all the empty glasses and stood up, “I’ll be right back.”

Alec sat there looking at his phone, it was not sitting right that he watched Magnus look at his phone, and ignore his messages, to slide into the booth and  _ lie  _ to him. After a few more minutes and he doesn’t return so Alec gets out of the booth.

That ball of worry in his stomach, making his mouth dry.

He finds Alec near the bar talking to the woman with dreads, she’s almost pressed against him. Magnus is just smiling, like he doesn’t have a boyfriend waiting on him. The ball in Alec’s stomach melts there’s just rage. He goes to the bar and orders a whiskey sour, a drink that Maia had recommended at one time to him. Maia eyed him with worry as he grabbed the drink, turned in time to see Magnus look over at him, Alec knocked back the drink as quickly as possible. He set the glass down tipping Maia again, even though he already did.

“For the bullshit that’s about to happen.” Or translation, the fight that him and Magnus would have. Not here but more than likely Alec would be crashing at her place, like in the beginning of their relationship.

Magnus started towards Alec and he walked past him towards the exit. His fists clenched together tightly, nails digging into his skin.

“Alexander!” Magnus was right behind him. “Alexander!”

A tentative hand touched Alec’s arm and Magnus looked smaller than what he was. Alec wanted nothing more than to yell or punch the wall. He did neither, instead he grabbed Magnus’ face as he backed him against the brick wall in the alley behind Pandemonium. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Magnus’ eyes searched Alec’s face before his mouth pulled up into a smirk, “jealous?”

Alec crashed their lips together, or well tried, Magnus turned his head and only said one word, “home.”

He smiled back at his boyfriend before taking his jeweled hand and leading him towards the street to hail a cab. Magnus reached over once they were in the back of the cab, his hand was back between Alec’s legs rubbing against the outline of his quickly hardening cock. He pressed his face into Alec’s pale neck, his tongue poking out to lick a line up to the other man’s jaw. He then gave him and open mouthed kiss right under the jaw to suck a bruise there.

Alec paid the cab driver and him and Magnus left the car. Alec was slightly swaying, not enough to be that drunk. He gathered his boyfriend in his arms and Magnus jumped up to wrap his legs around Alec’s waist.

The walk to the elevators and up to their floor everyone gave them strange looks, probably from Magnus not really detaching his lips ever from Alec’s or the body paste and glitter mix he was covered in. Probably Magnus’ attire verses Alec’s.

The younger man didn’t care, not when he had his boyfriend’s ass in his palms, or as his cock strained in his suit pants. He pressed Magnus against the door as his hands fumbled with the keys. The door started to swing open once he got the knob turned. Magnus pulled away and stood next to the couch.

Alec’s smile was positively devilish. “Bent over the couch, babe?”

Magnus shook his head and crooked a finger to get Alec to come over, his fingers started undoing his boyfriend’s suit buttons then his shirt buttons. He tugged the neck out of the tie, the three layers hung from his shoulders.

“Stop.” Magnus placed a hand against Alec’s chest as he started to remove the three layers, “leave them on.” He pushed Alec down on the couch. “Stay.”

Alec gave a little laugh that was more a huff, “so what is your big revenge? Was it the flirting.”

“No, the flirting was to get you worked up for my revenge.” Magnus smiled as his hands grabbed the opposite sides of his shirt so he could lift the fishnet top over his head. Not that it made any difference, his hands went down to his pants and Alec leaned forward to help. “Stop.” Magnus repeated and slapped Alec’s hands away. “Alexander you need to behave because I will stop.”

His boyfriend raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I’m now intrigued.”

The smile that lit up Magnus’ face was everything to Alec. He watched as the older male shucked himself of his pants and shoes before dropping to his knees. His hands started undoing Alec’s belt and suit pants. He pulled them down enough to free Alec’s cock.

“Baby.” Alec went to move his hands and Magnus pressed a hand against his chest even harder.

“I said stop. Hands on either side of you on the back, hold them spread out and don’t move them.” Alec did as he was told, Magnus licked his lips before wrapping a hand around the base and spitting on the head. They both watched as the spit ran down the length and Alec’s stomach muscles twitched in anticipation. “Alexander, you’re not allowed to come until I say so. You’re not allowed to touch me unless I say so. You’re not allowed to move your hips unless I say so. Alexander, if you don’t do as I tell you to do then I will stop. You will not take care of yourself if I do, I will leave you with blue balls.”

Alec’s pupils were blown out and he licked his lips, “I understand.”

Magnus smiled before swallowing him at once, Alec tightly held on to the back of the couch as Magnus hollowed out his cheeks and sucked as he moved up, his hand followed his mouth squeezing. Alec looked down as his boyfriend looked up with a wink, he loosened his mouth around Alec and spit started flowing down his length.

Oh god, Alec grit his teeth and let his head fall back, it was a messy blow job. The kind that he loved watching Magnus do, the type that he easily came from. All becasue he loved to fuck into Magnus’ warm mouth, and he wasn’t allowed to do any of that thrust or grab the back of his head. He felt Magnus swallow him again before repeating the motion. He then just left his mouth on the head and pumped Alec with his hand.

Alec panted he wanted to thrust into Magnus’ mouth more than anything. And Magnus knew it, knew how much he wanted to completely ravage Magnus’ mouth. How much he wanted to pull him up for a kiss.

After a few agonizing minutes Magnus finally pulled away and sat back on his haunches, a pleased look on his face. Alec’s fingers were white from how hard they gripped the couch, his chest rising and falling. Magnus walked back to the bedroom and shortly returned with the bottle of lube in his hands. Somewhere along the way he had lost his briefs, his cock is as equally hard. He holds up the bottle of lube and he straddles Alec’s lap, not really touching him. Alec swallows as Magnus coats two tan fingers before reaching behind him. He groans from being unable to touch Magnus, he groans from having to hear Magnus prep himself. He knows when Magnus pushes past the tight ring of muscle by the moan he gives. His pupils are blown wide as he watches the shorter man bounce on his fingers, Alec almost thrust and Magnus stopped for a few seconds.

“Yes, Alexander? Do you want to stop?”

Alec started shaking his head he didn’t want the alternative of not being able to touch Magnus right now, this wouldn’t be as torturous as him not getting any sort of release. Magnus was cruel and he knew he was, but Alec knew that it was punishment for his joke.

“Good boy.” Magnus panted as he added another finger, Alec only knew because he could pick out Magnus from his little huff when he’s stretched open anywhere. “So same rules still apply. Remember that.”

Alec gives a little noise as Magnus rises and lines them up before sinking down on Alec’s cock. He lifts himself up just enough before sinking back down, he leans forward enough to grab the edge of the couch right behind the taller man’s shoulders. He rests their foreheads together as he continues to move, Alec would give anything to just kiss Magnus.

He wanted to beg, “Magnus.”

He was hushed as Magnus bounced even faster, it was starting to become too much for Alec. “Don’t come, remember you’re not allowed to.”

Oh he remembered with each clench of his stomach, at the deep breathing he had to do so he wouldn’t come. Magnus opened his eyes and stared into Alec’s hazel ones, how could he not? They were right there. He moved forward enough to place and open mouthed kiss against Alec’s own lips. They stayed like that both their mouths open placing half assed kisses. Magnus started shaking and he shook his head, “don’t come still, Alexander. Don’t.” He commands as his own orgasm hits him, come hitting Alec’s stomach, he doesn’t slow down eyes still looking into Alec’s as he continues to ride him. “Alexander, Alexander, I love you.”

“I love you too. I love you so fucking much.” He gets out as Magnus grabs his tie to pull him close for a kiss, Alec’s hands twitch and he is dying to start thrusting. Magnus pulls away and studies him, his multicoloured hair falling into his eyes from the sweat. Alec’s own hair is starting to dampen, half because he still has three layers and his pants still on. A bead of sweat runs down his jaw then neck and starts to pool in his collarbone. Magnus’ dark eyes follow it down his chest as far as he can before his eyes snap up to Alec’s hazel ones.

Alec’s face is flushed, his breath coming in pants, there’s desire in those eyes but also a sort of helplessness. Magnus grabs either side of his face and brings their faces together. They breathe in each other’s breath and Magnus not even breaking his pace nods.

“Yeah?” His boyfriend pants.

“Yes, just do what you do. I don’t want to walk, I took time off when I was planning this.” He knew that his revenge would just fuel a need for his own pleasure. At some point in the middle of the first year of their relationship Magnus had found out that Alec, while able to get easily jealous, didn’t take it out in a nasty fight. Instead Alec took what was his, he would press Magnus into things, he would bend him over, he would bend him in half. He would spank him and choke him. He even tied him up a couple of times. Anything that would remind Magnus who he was going home with.

And while Magnus did plan to make Alec jealous, there wasn’t much he could do. Even banning Alec from touching him or coming only fueled what he would do once Magnus gave him that okay. And Magnus knew he planned to not let Magnus out of this without some reminder. Plus if Magnus just finished and walked away Alec would wake him up later, cock buried deep in his ass and his arms tied up unable to move.

So he decided to end it now, “please.”

Alec releases his hands from their death grip on the couch, he doesn’t hesitate to grab Magnus’ hips. “I should go slow and make you wait for another orgasm just to stop. I should punish you for your stunt at Pandemonium. Ignoring me? You know I saw you with the texts, ignoring me nonetheless. And the flirting, how dare what’s mine get tempted by anyone that’s not me.” He smiles open mouthed, his breath caressing Magnus.

“I know, I’m sorry. But I’d like to be fucked hard if I can make a suggestion.”

Alec pretended to think about it before he lifted him up and slammed him back down on his cock, he found being told not to come made it harder to not do than when you yourself decide not to come. He slowly did that before moving his hands to grab each of Magnus’ silky thighs. He shifts Magnus to where his feet are flat with the couch, knees almost even with his shoulders. He’s spread just as open as he always is when Alec fucks him. Magnus takes hold of his purple tie and holds on as his hips are grabbed again and Alec starts moving him while thrusting. Magnus’ mouth goes slack as his eyes roll back.

The twitch of his stomach is all Alec needs to know that he came again. He moved one hand around to press flat against the small of Magnus’ sweat soaked back, the movement pushed him a little closer and changed the angle. Not by much, but enough that is counted.

He continued to move Magnus on him, his deep breathing doing much to steady him until Magnus started begging. Alec pulled Magnus off him and he stood up ridding him of everything but the tie. Magnus laid back against the couch, their roles were reversed. Alec gave that wicked smile that Magnus fell in love with before pushing his knees up and apart. Tan hands took hold of the back of his own knees as Alec pushed back in, his own hands going up to wrap around a perfectly tan neck. He applied enough pressure to count but not as much as last time. Magnus moved with each thrust, a whine leaving his lips. Alec knew that his boyfriend’s hole was sensitive now, knew that Magnus was probably spent. He also knew that if he were to stop Magnus would make good on his promise of walking away and leaving Alec blue balled.

Magnus opened his mouth wide and Alec shakes his head the smile still there, “god I love you, you freaky slut.” He leans close to Magnus and spits, at some point in their relationship Magnus had asked for it. He doesn’t often ask for it but when he does Alec wouldn’t deny him his own pleasure.

Magnus let go of his legs to first grab Alec’s forearms, not to move them just to hold on as each thrust fills him over and over. He whines when Alec pulls out to the very head of his cock, the almost empty feeling nearly destroying every part of his rational thinking, or maybe it did.

“Please, please.” One of his ringed hands reaches up and grabs Alec’s tie. “Please, I’m serious about not walking this time.”

That very feral look is back and Alec removes a hand from Magnus’ throat before pushing on his chest to hold him in place as he thrust in. There was no slow period just an unrelentless motion of drilling into the tight heat under him. The tie slightly tightened against Alec’s throat and a breath left him in a rush before he pressed down on Magnus harder before the smaller man came a final time. Between the tie and Magnus clenching around him it didn’t take Alec long to follow either.

He slid out of his boyfriend and sat on the floor, he took Magnus’ hand and pulled him down with him. They panted against each other as Magnus removed Alec’s tie. Magnus hummed, “do you like my hair?”

“I love it. I love every eccentric thing about you, babe.” And he did, even the body glitter that covered them both and the couch.

“You may have to carry me to bed.”

“How about a bath first, I’ll even let you sit between my legs.” Alec kissed his neck, not in an arousing way but just a kiss. “God, make me jealous more often.”

“I used to, in the beginning but I love that you get like this. It’s better than getting mad right?” Magnus takes hold of Alec's hand in his.

He picks up their hands and kisses the tan skin, “but why get jealous? It still hurts to think that maybe you’ll leave me but then I remember something.”

Magnus pulls away just enough to look at him, Alec smiles as he notices the tremors going through his boyfriend. “What?”

“You would miss my cock too much, I bet you wouldn’t find anyone better at taking care of you. You wouldn’t find anyone who loves you more than I do, Bane. Plus I love waking up to you too much, having you in my arms. God pressing my face into your neck in that first ray of sunlight and smelling you. But it’s the little things, when the light hits your eyes. Your laugh. Hell, I find your snotty tissues and footie pajamas when you’re sick adorable.” They laugh as Alec gets up pulling Magnus into his arms so he can carry him to their bathroom.

“I don’t think I could find anyone who could put up with me like you do either, Lightwood.”

Alec is quiet for a few seconds before his husky voice replies, “maybe we should get married.”


End file.
